


Hubris and Suspicion

by Goldenrodsue



Category: Political Parties( anthropomorphic）
Genre: 20th Century, American History, Anthropomorphic, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenrodsue/pseuds/Goldenrodsue
Summary: Edwin发现自己被欺骗着，甚至被背叛，却又无力反驳，他选择了沉默，虽然仅仅是暂时的。
Relationships: Democrats/Republican(anthropomorphic)
Kudos: 1





	Hubris and Suspicion

**Author's Note:**

> this is the names of two parties,  
> Republican:格兰登·弗列蒙特（Grandon Fremont）  
> Democrats:埃德温·杰斐逊（Edwin Jefferson）

他似乎回想起了破晓降临时天空的一抹苍白，如同无法醒来的梦。战争或是和平，背叛或是真诚，迎来的也是那苍白无力的黎明。他生于光明，却投向黑暗深处。  
Edwin明白自己的处境，他正站在黑夜与黎明的边界。  
他失去了信任，他试图投向光明，却被迫置身于黑暗，他希望在任期之内结束战争以谋求剩下的名誉，或是冲刷掉手中沾满的鲜血。  
这对他一人太过于沉重。

【—1968—】  
Edwin坐在书房里，桌上放着夜里独自饮用的威士忌，临窗欣赏华盛顿的夜景。不同于往日，此刻Grandon Fremont正坐在自己的对面。或许这场面十分突兀，Edwin仅穿着单薄的睡袍，贴着身体，棕黑色发梢间沾着水珠，早些时候在晚宴中待到午夜，患上了轻微的感冒。作为宾客光顾的Grandon依然身着西装。  
“我忘了你不喝酒，这是我的个人习惯。”  
他们讨论了远东和越南，以及而后的选战，不时会听到Edwin的咳嗽声，但不影响谈话的继续，他们的话题最终落到了选战上。  
“我想，我们应在最后分享胜利。”  
Edwin像是听出了对方的含义。他的名誉早已污浊不堪，和平谈判对他而言过于沉重。  
“你想要的是什么?”  
他放下手中盛着棕红色液体的酒杯，询问对方的目的，如同还未提出要求便已肯定一般。Grandon清楚对方明白自己的来意，那双冰蓝色瞳孔映着昏暗的灯光。  
“让我成为执政党。”  
Edwin选择了沉默，随后转移了话题。Grandon明白他选择了默认，他们在私下曾出现过无数次类似的场面，彼此之间了如指掌。  
除去Eisenhower的任期①（尽管ike隶属于Grandon的总统，他们从未走到过一起），Grandon已在野近30年，此次交易或许能够同时满足他们两人。  
当Edwin再次拿起酒杯，冰块融了一半。红色的液体流入他的喉腔，疼痛的灼伤过后，留下的只有淡薄的苦涩味。

河内方面给予和谈的条件，是停止对北越实行的军事轰炸。他们必须强硬对待北越，让其与南越和谈，而不仅仅是与美国。如果失败，Edwin将失去他的名誉，及别人给予的尊重。这迫使他在此之间进行抉择。  
当Edwin从沉睡中苏醒，伴随着的是电话铃声，来自Grandon的致电,告知Edwin他的总统候选人Humphrey背叛了他。Grandon朗读了今日美联社的报道，Humphrey在还未成功与北越谈妥条件的情况下于盐湖城全国广播中许诺无条件停止轰炸。  
“我希望您保持您的态度。”  
Edwin不想说，或许是出于本能。他想在结束之际抛弃Grandon私吞一切荣誉，无论和平缔造者还是执政党。他计划在十月实现突破，宁愿无条件停止轰炸与北越和谈——他的选票会因此得到回流，即使这违背了与Grandon的承诺。一切仅仅是为了服务自己的政治目的。  
“我非常希望我们能找一个地方，坐下谈谈我们所想要的是什么样的一个世界。”Edwin试着表达与Grandon合作的意图，尽管他的内心并不这样想。  
Grandon轻轻的笑了。  
“在能够证明存在互惠利益之前，我们不能停止轰炸。”  
Grandon在电话令一头说着，在微笑过后压低了自己的声音，慢慢吐露接下来的话语。Edwin似乎听出了威胁的意味，他把此归于过重的疑心。

“我相信你不会和国家利益玩弄政治手段。”

但Grandon的疑心驱使自己不得不去怀疑，他尽自己能力所及去获得谈判过程的所有情报，他从未想扮演被蒙蔽在外的人。  
他的线人为他留下了一份备忘录，记录下Edwin近段时间的行动及录音抄本。Edwin变得几乎毫无道理的去寻找停止轰炸的理由，甚至为Humphrey制定应对所有即将可能发生的情况的计划。这难以让Grandon信任他还能坚持他们的承诺，他不会甘愿任凭Edwin如此下去。  
“如果他愿意不惜一切达成和谈的话，我也愿意不惜一切的去阻止他。”  
刚与Edwin结束谈判，从白宫迈出脚步，Grandon便于纽约秘密会见南越大使，在他与西贡间打开一扇门，一扇不应暴露于阳光下的门。他许诺在他执政后，给予越南比Edwin所给予他们的更好的待遇。他喜欢用最大的诱惑满足对方的胃口——无论是Edwin还是西贡。  
多年的付出被付之一炬，没人能够承受这个结局，Grandon也是如此，他将自己投向黑暗深处，在最初书写下一切阴谋。

河内同意了要求，美国将于10月29日停止轰炸，所有的谈判方于11月2日在巴黎召开和谈——此时正是大选前3天，两党的民调十分相近。  
当关于Edwin以和平协议达到选举胜利的批评日益增多时，Grandon笑着抚摸他的肩膀，告诉其自己拒绝了以此指控他的建议，并不认可此类批评是真实的。  
10月29日凌晨Edwin与议员和将军在内阁会议室商讨了他们所处的局势。以便再次受到攻击他们能随时进行轰炸来捍卫利益。  
那一晚没人睡觉，包括Grandon Fremont。Grandon倚在窗边欣赏着华盛顿祥和的夜景，穿着单薄的衬衫，点上一根香烟等待黎明的到来，烟雾之中一切变得模糊，晨白出现之际将意味着宣布最后的赢家。  
黎明时，Edwin从沙发上坐起，走上楼梯的台阶，微弱的光透过玻璃洒进黑暗的大厅，洒在Edwin的脸上，那是一抹苍白无力的光。Edwin又一次真切的感受到了孤独，不知已经历过多少次，寒冷再次侵蚀了他，深深刺入他的皮肤，他的疾病还未痊愈，咽喉的灼伤感愈发强烈，他靠着墙壁，走廊里回荡着咳嗽声。  
一念之间眼前的黎明也会被黑暗吞噬，Edwin不明白，他对这难得的胜利期盼已久，却在到来之际变得痛苦不堪。  
Edwin想打个电话给Grandon，想知道Grandon的想法，他此刻需要他。

清晨到来，助手接通了Edwin的电话，Edwin放下话筒后，他意识到事情变得反常，西贡一再推脱和谈时间，并多次提及大选。Edwin似乎明白了一切，他开始相信自己的疑虑，为之前的过失懊悔。他下令监听美国与南越大使馆建立的一切联络，窃听Grandon的电话。最后截获到一封发往西贡的密电，告知西贡退出谈判，会从Grandon处获得更好的利益。  
Edwin从怀疑中滋生了愤怒，愤怒的不仅是Grandon对自己的背叛，更多的是自己多年试图从越战脱身的努力被无情的粉碎——由一个曾获得自己支持与信任的人亲手所致。  
“如果一切阴谋公之于众，全世界都将会震惊。”  
Edwin非常愤怒，他没有直接证据证明Grandon本人及他的总统候选人与此有牵连。这种行为极大的损害了国家利益，他不知道是否应该揭发Grandon的阴谋，1968年已给国家带来太多的伤痛，承担不了叛国的指控。  
他拨通了Grandon的电话，此时Grandon如前夜一般倚在窗边品味香烟的焦味。  
“我们正如覆薄冰，我不希望这件事伤害到选举，你要明白，这是在叛国。”  
“我知道。”  
“你不能任凭你的部下这样一意孤行，你要清楚你的所作所为我都一一掌控，我清楚你的部下和谁说了话。”  
“这算威胁吗？”Grandon再次露出微笑，“那么我也有一件事情告知您，Mr.Jefferson，您不能用信息拦截或监听这样卑劣的手段服务您的政治目的，一旦越过这条红线，处于劣势的不是我，反而是您。”  
Edwin沉默了，准确的说是被愤怒与沮丧充释内心，他找不到言语击败Grandon。孤独与恐惧再次吞噬了他，围绕在他的四周无情的嘲笑与舞蹈。

南越拒绝了11月26日的和谈。  
报纸媒体处处在播报这一消息，Edwin的精神几近崩溃，他变成了一个骗子，一个将自己政治目的与个人利益凌驾于国家之上的人。他什么都做不了，甚至不能挽回自己的名誉。陪伴他的只剩下孤独，那一刻他又变成了只身一人，他痛苦的咳着，尽管吃了许多药，身体依然被寒冷不断侵蚀。他抚摸自己的前额，在痛苦中溢出绝望的泪水。  
Grandon赢得了选举，仅以0.7％的优势，其中不乏Edwin前期给予的帮助。尽管经历了彼此的背叛，他却不想成为Edwin的敌人，Edwin也不想，出于理性或是情感，他们需要彼此。  
当他走到Edwin的办公室，门没有锁，他看到了Edwin——站在落地窗前，背对整个办公室失声痛哭。Grandon很少见过他哭，Grandon明白Edwin内心非常情绪化，他想让人热爱他，也想让人尊重他，他终究失败了，他既没有获得爱，也没有获得尊重。②  
Grandon走到Edwin的身边，抚摸着对方的后背与肩膀，接着是棕黑色的卷发。他让Edwin靠在自己肩上哭泣，轻抚对方。Edwin一开始有些惊讶，但随即变得顺从。Grandon的西装被温热浸湿，他们清楚的感受到了彼此的体温。那是他们的另一面，脱离了一切政治与利益。

“我们从不曾是独身一人。”

**Author's Note:**

> ①Eisenhower在当选总统前立场不确定，竞选时选择了Republican，但自身政治观点偏向于Democrat。  
> ②原句取自Nixon多年后对自己盟友兼敌人的LBJ的回忆。


End file.
